jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Fugu Bites Back
Mr. Fugu Bites Back is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and Tigerman531. Plot The red gluttonous balloon arrives in ToonTown to Neos Pizza to try the Justice Guardians' famous pizza. But after trying it one and than buying everything, leaving the Justice Guardians all out with nothing for everyone else, Mr. Fugu's appetite gets outta hand as he consumes every last bit of food he sees. Money or not, do the Justice Guardians have the heart to pop Mr. Fugu to get him to stop? Trivia * Lumiere, Cogsworth, Trixie, The Boo Brothers, Sandbar, Ocellus, Gallus, Smolder, Silverstream, Yona, Chowder, Digitamamon and Mr. Fugu will guest star in this. * Scenes All Out!! *Mr. Fugu: Garson!!! More pizza's!!! Money is no object!! *gives a big bag of dollar bills to the Justice Guardians* *(Discord's mouth drops) *Jaden: Uh.... *to those in the kitchen* You heard the guy! Keep making them team!! *Nails: Coming right up, boss! *to himself softly* How do we get ourselves into these situations? *(The team members in the kitchen cook fast to make enough for Mr. Fugu's demands) *Jeffrey: *sighs and thinks to himself* What IS this guy trying to do? *Chowder: *drools a bit* Can't I have one? *Mr. Fugu: The valet does not "need" anything. You are assigned to do what I demand. *Astrid: I'm telling you Hiccup, I do not like him, not one bit. *DJ: *to Astrid* I don't like this guy either. *Hiccup: Yup, and I think it's time to come to the point. *marches right to the kitchen* Guys, We need to Talk about it. *The Mask: *cooking* No time!!! Gotta keep up with demand!! *serves the pizza's to Mr. Fugu* *Mr. Fugu: Mmmmmmmmmm!!! Yes yes yes!!!! *eats like a slob super fast* *Xion: Ugh... *Hiccup: Guys, if you just.. *Chowder: *looking sad* I'm so hungry... *Alexis: It's okay, Chowder. We'll have one for you afterwards. We promise. *Chowder: You mean it? *Jesse: Sure. We will make sure that there'll be one left for- *Mr. Fugu: *finishes* Aaaaaaaaaaah!! Divine!!! *Spike: That is, if there's ANYTHING left after this... *Mr. Fugu: *lets out gas* *Xion: *covers her nose* *The Mask: ....! *removes his nose* Biotoxic and chemical warfare!!!! *Hiccup: This is getting out hand.. *Yona: Yona no like smell... *Chowder: So can I have my pizza now? *Eddy: Yeah! And what about the rest of us?! *Jaden: You heard them, guys! Let's get some more going! *Scamper: *checks the pantry* ...!!! Uh guys.... problem... *Fishlegs: oh dear, what problem?! *Xion: Now what? *sees the problem and gasps* *Tuffnut: *Sees the emptied Place* Whoa, hey don't look at me, I was doing my job serving. right? *Aqua: We're all out of ingredients... *Nails: *trying to remain calm* Okay...nobody panic... *Apple Bloom: How can this be?! *May: We used up everything we had for Mr. Fugu.... *Brain: ...Can we panic now...? *Raj: I second that. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures